1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to controlling prosthetic or orthotic devices and, in particular, to positioning sensing systems and methods for controlling such devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Millions of individuals worldwide rely on prosthetic and/or orthotic devices to compensate for disabilities, such as amputation or debilitation, and to assist in the rehabilitation of injured limbs. Orthotic devices include external apparatuses used to support, align, prevent, protect, correct deformities of, or improve the function of movable parts of the body. Prosthetic devices include apparatuses used as artificial substitutes for a missing body part, such as an arm or leg.
The number of disabled persons and amputees is increasing each year as the average age of individuals increases, as does the prevalence of debilitating diseases such as diabetes. As a result, the need for prosthetic and orthotic devices is also increasing. Conventional orthoses are often used to support a joint, such as an ankle or a knee, of an individual, and movement of the orthosis is generally based solely on the energy expenditure of the user. Some conventional prostheses are equipped with basic controllers that artificially mobilize the joints without any interaction from the amputee and are capable of generating only basic motions. Such basic controllers do not take into consideration the dynamic conditions of the working environment. The passive nature of these conventional prosthetic and orthotic devices typically leads to movement instability, high energy expenditure on the part of the disabled person or amputee, gait deviations and other short- and long-term negative effects. This is especially true for leg orthoses and prostheses.